The Cyber God and the saint
by RedHoodsGirl6661
Summary: I don't know. Got board and needed to type something. Done on my cell phone. Eli and Spencer belong to me. The rest are deep slivers. Has a male male relationship. And bad words. Don't like don't read. Kinda sucks honestly. Mistakes are mine


Johnny sat down and sighed. After being locked in that virtual hell for so long it was good to sit and relax.

" Don't think I've ever seen your arse sit still for that long" a familiar gruff Australian voice said behind him

Johnny smirked And looked up at his boss. " yeah. Well I'm getting old. You know boss. Its fucking weird not seein you with purple hair"

The boss ran a hand through the messy black hair" yeah. Well running a country is stressful. And according to Spencer. A president shouldn't have purple hair. Bullocs if you ask me. And Johnny. You've known me long enough to call me Eli."

Johnny raises a eyebrow and points to Matt who's typing away " even with the kid in the room"

Matt continues to type away " I've been sleeping with him for the past five years. I know his name. "

Johnny looks at Eli " no shit? Five years? That's a record. "

Eli smiles " yes. Shocking I know. I've tried to get Matty to move in with me But he kept saying No. I even said he could watch nyteblyde In the bedroom. "

Matt stops typing and looks at the green eyed man " no you didn't. You said you'd ask Josh birk if he wanted to join us. "

Eli points at him " in the nyteblade costume luv"

Matt sighs " why do I put up with You?"

Eli smiles And tugs Matt's arm and pulls him into his lap " because I'm So devilishly handsome? And I make the best fish and chips known to man"

Matt laughs and leans against Eli " I suppose that sounds right"

Johnny laughs to himself and smiles " you know man. Its good to see you smile again. After Lin , never thought it would happen again"

Eli smiles and hugs Matt " yeah. I know what you mean." Eli laughs " I bet Lin would of loved Matty here"

Johnny raises his beer " she would have."

Spencer walks in carrying more beer" she would of also slapped you for ruining so many cars." she hands Eli and beer and stands next to Johnny

Johnny smiles up at the blonde " nah. I think Lin would have thrown him off a building for all the cars he wrecked"

Spencer smiles " yeah. But she would of loved Matt. "

Matt blushes " she would have?"

Spencer smirks " oh hell yeah. When I fist meet Lin she took me to The church cleaned me up and told me to stop whoring my self out. Then became my mentor. She was a scary ass bitch. But she had her moments"

Eli smiles " yeah. She was the one who got me to talk. Then proceeded to make fun of me for my accent. Then punched me for the bullet holes in her car"

Johnny smiles and laugh " that's lin alright"

Spencer takes a sip of Johnnys beer " Lin loved your accent Eli. To bad she's not here. Shit. We would have a bigger advantage against Zinyak ."

Eli pulls Matt closer " yeah. But we have a good chance now. Would of been better with her"

Matt runs his fingers over the tattoo on Elis left bicep " this Lin?"

Eli nods " yeah. I never had a good picture of her. But I figured I'd get a tattoo for her. Hell. I have tattoos for the important people in my life"

Spencer smiles " we all do. Eli just has more. Like the one on his right forearm."

Matt looks at the tattoo " AngelBaby? Who's that for?"

Johnny smiles " that's a easy one. A killer blonde? Its this crazy bitch right here" he points to Spencer

Spencer smirks" hey. Where'd you think the inspiration for the saints statue come from. Elis always said I was his Angel"

Matt keeps running his hands over all the tattoos " I never knew the story behind these. You have so many"

Eli places a kiss on the side of Matt's head " I also have two koi fish on my upper back shoulder area"

Matt leans back against him " I know. Again. I've seen you naked more times then I can count"

Eli smiles " 375 times luv. But that's not what I'm getting at. The koi have a special meaning "

Matt looks at Eli, out of the corner of his eye he can see Spencer dragging Johnny away to a back room" oh? And what is it?"

Eli looks at Matt " balance. For once in my fucked up life. I have found balance. And I have you to blame for it"

Matt smiles at the green eyed man " that sounds like a terrible burden. I don't know if I'm up for it"

Eli smiles at him " well you've been doing it for five years luv. I think you can handle twenty more years "

Matt raises a eyebrow " Why only twenty?"

Eli looks at Matt " luv. I just turned forty. Which is shocking. I think me living to sixty is pushing it. But I'm trying to be...bullocks what's the word...I'm trying to be more positive "

Matt looks at the man he's sitting on " yeah? Well I guess I can deal with twenty years" Matt kisses Eli and pulls away smiling

Eli smiles at Matt

" OH MY GOD. CAN YOU TWO JUST GET A ROOM. I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU MAKE OUT WITH MILLER"

Eli laughs And looks behind him at a very distressed kenzie " sorry luv. We were having a moment. We'll move it along" Eli stands up, picking Matt up and throwing him over his shoulder

Matt blushes and trys to escape the Australian man's grip " ELIJAH PUT ME DOWN!"

Eli smiles and keeps walking to his room on the ship.


End file.
